Snape's Sons
by SevSnape123
Summary: Harry's life has never been easy and the Dursey's certainly weren't accepting about his magical ways. What happens when Harry learns that the Dursley's aren't his only living family and his new family may actually be more accepting about his magical ways. Warnings: Spanking, Abuse, and Possible Rape. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, this is a rewrite from my story **Snape's Sons**and it's going to have the same basic plot idea behind it but it's going to be written differently. So again, I've read quite a few stories about Harry being Snape's son and I wanted to write one myself. So anyone who's written a story like that can be thanked for any inspiration I may have gotten from them._

_I also want to give credit to **drarry-lover23 **for the plot idea of having Harry's abuse a bit more present. I hadn't really thought of having it present and was going to keep it like in the original version of the story and have it just be more flashbacks or discussion but I must say I kind of like the idea of having it seen more and that alone gave me some idea of how I want to go with it. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and just let you enjoy the first chapter and I hope anyone who has read the old version enjoys this version as much as the other one._

Harry put the rest of his stuff into his trunk and closed the lid with a soft thud, making sure it was locked and then he rose to his feet and went to sit on his bed; glancing around the room that he had shared with people he considered friends. He was not looking forward to returning to Privet Drive and his hope of Dumbledore had been crushed early on in the school year and just recently while he'd been in the Hospital Wing. He'd asked the Headmaster if he would be able to stay at the school; using the excuse that his family did not like the idea of magic. He'd been told that he needed to stay with the Dursey's because they were his family and being there kept him safe. He sighed as he let himself fall backwards so that he was staring up at the ceiling; he knew that the other boys were down in the common room but he wasn't really looking forward to going to join them.  
"Harry?" A voice called, pulling the raven-haired boy from his thoughts. "Harry, are you going to come down to the common room?"  
"No thanks Ron." Harry said, his emerald green eyes moving toward the doorway where his best friend Ron Weasley was standing with Hermione.  
"It's just for the Summer, Harry." Hermione told him, moving past the red-head and going to sit with him. "You know that you can always contact us if you need us." His friends knew that his family didn't like him and the whole magic thing just made things worse on his part.  
"I know." Harry said, pushing himself up to sit; no reason to be depressing when they didn't have a lot of time and he didn't want to spend it thinking about what summer had in store for him. "You know what, maybe I will come down." Harry told them, standing up from the bed. "I'm not going to see any of my friends until school starts again, I might as well enjoy it."

Hermione and Ron were glad that he was willing to put his worries about his relatives aside and headed downstairs with him, though they were nice enough to not mention their own plans for the summer so that they wouldn't make Harry feel any worse. Though it was almost in no time at all that they needed to head down to the train in order to get home. For most of the students it was a time to enjoy being out of school and for the muggle born students it was a time to go home and share the stories of Hogwarts with their family; in Harry's world though his family didn't want to hear a thing about Hogwarts and the other 'freaks' that he met while he was here. When Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived to the train the trio swiped a cabin quickly and took a seat while the others students roamed the hallway outside in order to find friends and a cabin in order to sit together. Harry was sitting next to the window and looking out sadly, he didn't want to leave the Wizarding World behind and go back to the nightmare that happened to be his home for the next three months. The only thing he had to look forward to was the fact when September came he would be able to be back at Hogwarts with his friends.  
"Mind if we join you guys?" A duo requested from the doorway to the cabin and when the trio looked over, Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George were standing there.  
"Why aren't you sitting with students from your year?" Hermione asked them.  
"Now how would we be able to keep an eye on little Ron if we did that?" Fred asked, as he and his twin came into the cabin and closed the door behind them.  
"We need to make sure that he doesn't get into any mischief before we get home." George added.  
"I'm sure mum and dad would be more worried about you two causing trouble." Ron informed them as the twins took a seat and made themselves at home.

Now the twins were all for fun, games and joking around but even they were able to tell that not everyone in the cabin was looking forward to the summer. The easily saw that Harry was off in his own little world as he looked out the window of the cabin; even though currently their wasn't much to be seen other than the forest nearby.  
"Why the sad look Harry?" The twins said together, pulling Harry from his thoughts and turned his attention to the others in the cabin.  
"Leave him alone you guys." Ron told him. "You don't need to answer them Harry."  
"I'm just not as excited to go home." Harry said, shrugging it off and looking at the other people in the cabin with him. "I mean, my family isn't a huge fan of magic so I can only imagine how they're going to act when I get home." He told them, he really didn't want to imagine how his uncle was going to act at all but why would he want to start spreading that around? He'd told Hermione and Ron a bit about how family acted but even they didn't know the extent of it…no one did. "Anyways, does your families have anything planned for the summer?" He asked, looking at Hermione and then at the Weasleys.  
"I doubt it for us." Ron told him. "Unless of course our mum can get Bill and Charlie to come home for a visit."  
"I'm not sure what my parents have planned either." Hermione told him. "Though I do know that I want to get ahead on some reading." Hermione said, her statement making both Harry and Ron roll their eyes. "You boys should do the same." She said, looking at her two friends before glancing at the twins. "You two as well."  
"We do read." George told her.  
"All the time." Fred agreed.  
"I don't mean on ways to cause mischief." Hermione told them. "I meant for your classes."  
"If we need too." The twins told her in unison.  
"My point exactly, you boys should read even if you don't have too. You'll learn quite a bit." The young witch told them.  
"Blimey Hermione." Ron said, speaking up. "What are you, our mother?"  
"I'm just saying." She said, looking over at the youngest Weasley boy.  
"She's just being a good friend." Harry told him. "Leave her alone, you don't _have _to do what she told you."  
"Thank you Harry." Hermione said, sending him a smile which he returned with a small one.

The Weasley twins moved the topic away from reading and brought up Quiddtch, a topic that everyone could discuss, even Hermione even though she wasn't as into as the others but she gave them a few facts she'd read about that they hadn't known. That led to her telling them a couple of books she'd read about the sport and was happy when she seemed to be leading them toward actually reading something; it wasn't for school but in her mind it was a start. Harry kept to himself but was able to give a little input as well, he was watching the grass and trees go by as they got closer and closer to King's Cross Station. Everyone had already changed out of their robes and were in everyday clothes by the time they pulled into the station. Harry watched as everyone got up to meet their families; excited to be home and he followed slowly behind as he got his trunk and Hedwig's cage and headed to the platform where Hermione's parents were waiting to greet her and Mrs. Weasley was waiting with young Ginny. Mrs. Weasley greeted her sons and then did the same to Harry; making him send her a small smile and thanking her in person for the sweater she'd sent him at Christmas.  
"It was no trouble dear, I made them for all my children and it was just one more." She said, looking around. "Where is your family?"  
"They're probably in the main part of the station." Harry told her, his aunt and uncle probably had no idea how to get to the platform.  
"Well, you can walk out with us if you'd like."  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, adjusting his hold on Hedwig's cage as she hooted softly from inside. "Bye Hermione." Harry said, watching as she headed out with her parents.  
"See you boys in September." Hermione said, waving before she went through the barrier with her parents.  
"We just need to wait for Percy." Molly said, looking down the barrier where her son was standing with the other prefects.

Harry was quite content with waiting for Percy; though in the back of his mind he knew that he should probably head out to meet his aunt and uncle before they start questioning where he was and get angry. He glanced toward the barrier; almost as if his uncle was going to appear and drag him out of here himself.  
"You alright Harry?" Ginny asked, making the young Wizard jump a bit.  
"I'm alright Ginny." Harry said, sending her a small smile; watching as her cheeks took on a pink tinge, was it something he'd said?  
"You boys have everything?" Molly asked, as Percy made his way over to them, though her statement was aimed more toward Ron than anything.  
"Yes mum." The Weasley boys told her, before the small party headed out of the barrier into the main part of the station.  
"About time Potter." Harry's cousin Dudley said from where he was waiting with his mother and father.  
"There's my family." Harry spoke up, glancing at the Weasley's. "See you in September Ron." Harry said, quickly making his way over to the Dursley's, not even bothering to wait for a response from his friend.  
"Let's go boy." Vernon muttered, as they headed out to the car, opening the trunk of the car to put Harry's trunk into it. Harry kept a grip on Hedwig; not having plans to let his uncle put his owl into the trunk with everything else. He quickly got into the backseat next to his cousin and buckled up as he kept Hedwig on his lap; debating on if he should let her out of the cage and fly home. He knew that she had to be bored of being stuck in the cage since she was free to fly around when he'd been at Hogwarts; maybe he'd talk to his aunt about letting her out when they got home.

_Alright, the ending wasn't quite as good as I wanted and I'm pretty sure you can tell that I kind of rushed past it. I apologize for that and I promise to make the second chapter better and hopefully less rushed. I had a deadline I gave myself to post this and then things kept popping up it seemed like and then I felt horrible for putting it off so I kind of just tried to throw something together to get the first chapter up but the action and everything couldn't really start until Harry was away from Hogwarts anyways._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, it took me far to long to get this updated, I apologize but this is roughly three pages on a word document so hopefully the decent size length makes up at least a bit on my taking forever. This chapter is continuing of the last chapter, so it takes place the same day Harry left Hogwarts._

**Warnings:** Abuse

The ride back to the house was silent, at least from Harry, who kept his gaze outside and his grip protectively on his owl. Even Hedwig seemed to know that silence was the best option because she actually remained silent the entire ride back to Privet Drive. When they arrived back to the house Harry got out of the car and while Vernon opened the trunk, he left Harry to get his trunk out and find some way to drag it and his owl into the house. The young boy struggled to get his trunk out and then drag it inside while he carried his owl, but by some miracle Harry had been able to do it.  
"Take your junk upstairs." Vernon ordered him, moving past Harry and heading up the stairs, once again leaving the young boy to find a way to get his stuff up the stairs. His aunt Petunia had disappeared into the kitchen and Dudley had found his way into the living room, leaving Harry standing in the entry way by himself. "Hurry up Potter." Vernon said from the top of the stairs, staring down the steps at his nephew who currently had yet to move.  
"Coming, Uncle Vernon." Harry said quietly, adjusting his grip on his trunk as he headed up the stairs, dragging it up one step at the time. He originally thought of leaving Hedwig downstairs to get the trunk upstairs with both hands but he didn't trust his cousin so that left Harry moving slowly and carefully up the stairs so he didn't fall or drop anything. He could only imagine what his uncle would do if he dropped the trunk down the stairs.

Once the young wizard was at the top of the stairs, Vernon moved to one of the doors and opened the door, revealing the room he noted to be Vernon's second bedroom.  
"In." Vernon said simply, and while Harry was usually quick to do as his relatives ask or told him to do, he just looked at the bedroom, confused. He knew that this was supposed to be his cousin's bedroom, why was he being given permission to go inside? "Did going to that freak of a school make you go deaf Potter?" Vernon snapped at him, making Harry flinch a bit before the young boy moved, dragging the trunk inside the room where he sat Hedwig's cage on the dresser. "This is your new bedroom." Vernon told him. "Keep it clean." He said, though it was a given that Harry would do just that, plus it wasn't like he had a lot of stuff to make it a mess.  
"Yes sir." Harry told him. "Thank you for the new room." He said, gaining just a nod from the man who turned to head out. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry questioned his voice hesitant and for a brief moment he was sure his uncle was going to just walk away and ignore him.  
"What?" Vernon asked, stopping in the doorway.  
"Would it be alright if I let Hedwig out for a bit?"  
"No, we don't need the neighbors questioning about that bird." Vernon told him, before heading out of the room and shutting the door. Harry could hear him locking it and knew that he wouldn't be allowed out until his relatives were ready to do so. Not that Harry could really say that he was complaining too much, he had a bigger room and was able to actually walk around the space. Though that space also meant that his uncle was able to get in a lot easier compared to the cupboard where he could press himself into the corner and Vernon wouldn't be able to fit so easily. Not that it really saved him, he had to get out eventually and punishments after that were always so much worse because he ran.

The rest of Harry's afternoon revolved around making this room his own. He didn't have much but he put the few clothes he had into the closet and dresser and his trunk was set at the end of his bed. He had his wand and his father's invisibility cloak buried in the bottom in hopes of keeping it away from the Dursley's. Hedwig was sitting on the dresser, much to her displeasure since she quietly hooted at him whenever he got close enough. Though she seemed to understand that her owner couldn't release her and didn't cause too much of a problem, which Harry was thankful for. He knew that his uncle would probably get rid of her or kill her if she angered him and then on top of it Harry would have to pay the price as well. The young wizard was settled on his bed, looking through one of his books in an effort to get some of his summer homework finished since really he wasn't able to do much else.  
"Hermione would be proud." He murmured to himself as his emerald green eyes scanned over the pages in the text. He froze though as he heard footsteps in the hall and by the sound of them, it was Vernon.

Harry held his breath, silently hoping that they'd continue but Harry could see the shadow beneath his door and knew that his prayers had not been answered. Harry quickly stuffed his book underneath his bed as he heard his door being unlocked. He pressed himself into the corner of his bed as Vernon entered the bedroom and once again closed the door, a sign that this was not going to end well for Harry.  
"Did you think I forgot?" Vernon asked, his words not making any sense to Harry. "Answer me boy." Vernon ordered as Harry kept silent.  
"Forgot what?" The young boy asked, trying to figure out what he had done but nothing came to mind.  
"Don't play stupid with me boy. Do you think I forgot what that freak did to Dudley?" Vernon asked, moving closer to Harry, who pressed himself tighter into the corner. The young wizard knew what Vernon was talking about now, the incident with Hagrid on his birthday when he had given Dudley a pig's tail.  
"That wasn't my fault." Harry told him. "I didn't even know about magic before Hagrid came." He said, whimpering in fear as Vernon reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair; causing Harry to move forward or risk being yanked bald. "Please Uncle Vernon." Harry begged him, but all he was greeted with was a backhand and his hand shot to his face to cradle the injured cheek.  
"If you weren't a bloody freak then he would have never showed up!" Vernon hissed, his faces inches from Harry's and before Harry could really respond, he found himself thrown to the floor; scrambling on his hands and knees to get away but Vernon kicked him in the side; causing Harry to cry out as he was knocked over.  
"I'm sorry!" Harry told him, though nothing the young wizard said was going to save him and he knew it but each time he begged, hoping that once Vernon would leave him alone.  
"I don't think you are." Vernon said, his hands going to his waist and without another word he pulled the belt free and at the sound of leather leaving the jeans, Harry curled into himself and used his arms to cover his head.

Vernon folded the belt in half and raised it above his head, bringing it down onto Harry's back, causing the young wizard to cry out in pain but his uncle paid no attention to it and brought it down again, and again, until he'd lashed his nephew probably a dozen times and before he lowered the belt, staring down at the crying and whimpering boy.  
"Stop your whimpering." Vernon ordered, staring down at the young wizard with disgust. Harry struggled to muffle his whimpers, biting his lip and nearly drawing blood in an effort to obey his uncle. He apparently did something right before Vernon just nodded his head as he replaced his belt into his jeans. It hadn't been the worst beating that Harry had received but really the reasoning behind it wasn't the most fair; though Vernon could really care less. Harry had been the reason Hagrid had shown up and in turn that resulted in his son gaining a pig's tail they had to get removed. "You'll go without supper tonight." Vernon told him, before heading out of the room without another word. Harry didn't move right away, his back throbbing and he was sure welts were beginning to appear on his back and anytime he moved it hurt. He slowly got to his feet and he reached up, removing his glasses as he wiped at his eyes, but he went still as he heard his aunt making her way along the hall. She wasn't as bad as her husband but she didn't really do anything to stop him. He watched as the door opened and his aunt entered the bedroom, holding a tray with a bowl of water and a wash cloth.  
"Take your shirt off and lay on the bed." Petunia said as she placed the tray on the bedside table. "Hurry up now, I don't have all day."  
"Yes ma'am." Harry said quietly, pulling his shirt off, biting his lip again as his movements made his back ache. He sat the shirt on his trunk and slipped his glasses back on before going to do what his aunt had told him.

Petunia looked at her nephew's back, the welts already forming but none were bleeding and it wasn't as bad as it could be. She sat down on the bed next to the young boy and dipped the cloth into the water, squeezing the excess water out before gently cleaning Harry's back; not making any known reaction as the boy in front of her tensed or whimpered softly. She cleaned each welt and then placed the wash cloth back on the tray before she reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of antiseptic cream and applied it to the welts on Harry's back before raising to her feet again and grabbing the tray and heading out of the room again.  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked quietly, causing her to stop and looking back at him. "Would it be alright if I let Hedwig out? She's restless." The brunette said, and he watched as his aunt looked from him to the owl and back at him.  
"Did you ask Vernon?" She asked, which meant that Harry already had his answer.  
"He said no." Harry told her.  
"Then I'm going to have to say the same." Petunia told him, before she headed out of his room, locking it again and leaving him and Hedwig locked in his room.  
"I'm sorry Hedwig." Harry said, looking over at his owl that had remained silent the entire time that Petunia had been in his room. "I know you want to be able to roam free like you can at Hogwarts." He told her, slowly pushing himself up to sit as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head again. "Summer will go by before we know it, just watch." He said, though he silently asked himself if he was really trying to convince his owl or himself. He hated having to return here after being at Hogwarts, making friends and actually feeling like he belonged somewhere. He even preferred Potions and Professor Snape then living here and having to put up with his uncle.

_I'm kind of iffy about the abuse scene, I had it planned out but as I got writing it, I just...hit a block while writing it so I kept didn't have Vernon overly cruel. I mean he was but obviously he could have been much worse. Right now I'm debating on where I want to take the next chapter. I'm thinking of having __Hermione and/or Ron owl Harry and he responds (using their owl obviously) and eventually gets caught by his uncle and in turn his replies stop and that could lead to Ron and the twins showing up like in canon._

_So anyways please read and review and feel free to tell me if you like or dislike my idea. I'm also totally open in hearing any suggestions that you guys might have if you have another idea that I might not have thought of. Next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one but I'm not making any promises on that because I've been really bad at keeping deadlines._


End file.
